Double Leaf
by StellaMuffins
Summary: A set of 50 one-sentence drabbles that focuses on Barry and Dawn's everyday life from rivals to becoming a couple. —BarryDawn, TwinleafShipping. Might write more if people ask for it. c:


_**1. Admire**_

For as long as Barry can remember, he has admired everything about Dawn since they first met, which would explain why he pays close attention to everything she does.

_**2. Galactic**_

Barry tried his best to defeat Team Galactic, especially Mars, and eventually failed, although when Dawn and him fought side by side at Mt. Coronet, that was enough to say that he defeated them.

_**3. Goofball**_

"You're such a goofball, Barry," Dawn giggled, poking the blonde's blushing cheek.

_**4. Quick**_

Barry's quick—he knows it, and he won't change that, if it means proving Dawn wrong—for once.

_**5. Quiet**_

When Barry noticed Dawn is rather quiet, he knows something is bothering her, and tries to cheer her up in any way he can.

_**6. Jealousy**_

The blonde's jealousy levels had increased drastically as he saw Dawn giggling with Lucas.

_**7. Wrong**_

There are many times when Barry tries to prove Dawn wrong at something, but he doesn't, because he knows that he's wrong, himself.

_**8. Snowflakes**_

As he sees a snowflake flutter about until it lands on Dawn's nose, he flicks it, while Dawn can only wrinkle her nose.

_**9. Smile**_

Dawn's smile is probably the best thing Barry sees from the bluenette, because it shows that she's happy.

**_10. C_**_**hocolate**_

For Valentine's Day, Barry had dashed off to the nearest store, and took about two hours debating if he would've gotten Dawn chocolate with almonds, or crunchy chocolate—which were both Dawn's favorite type of chocolate.

_**11. Panties**_

"Dawn," I can see your Piplup panties do—" that earned the blonde a loud, painful smack on the side of his face.

_**12. Cha-Cha Slide**_

As Dawn giggled in excitement as she stepped to the left, then to the right, Barry watched, chuckling.

**_13. _**_**Low**_

As Dawn still danced to the _Cha-Cha Slide_, she went down low real slow, and that made Barry's jaw drop, gawking.

**_14. _**_**More**_

"Dawn... I want to be more than rivals, more than friends..." Barry muttered bashfully.

**_15. _**_**Confession**_

"I love you," both teens said in sync, blushing.

**_16. H_**_**olding**_

Barry happily held Dawn's hand when they were together, it symbolized that he was hers, and she was his.

**_17. _**_**Mine**_

"Mine, mine, mine," he whispered into Dawn's ear as he nibbled on to it.

**_18. _**_**Mark**_

Dawn blushed furiously as she noticed a red mark on her neck, and when she confronted Barry about it, he simply smirked in response.

**_19. _**_**Stuck**_

When Barry got stuck in Snowpoint's Pokémon Center, he sulked, until Dawn showed up out of no where, sneezing cutely at the entrance.

_**20. **__**Movies**_

When Barry took Dawn out to go to see a movie, he did that clichéd move: he yawned awkwardly during mid-movie, slowly placing his arm over Dawn's shoulder's, and the bluenette only raised an eyebrow, amused by his failed attempt at being romantic.

**_21. _**_**Addiction**_

Dawn herself is addicting to Barry, he knows because when she had to go visit Lyra at Johto due to league purposes, he insisted on going with her, if it meant to be closer to her—which only fueled his addiction of Dawn.

_**22. Double Date**_

When Barry and Dawn met Silver and Lyra, they soon had a double date, although when it was over, a half drunk Silver had dragged Lyra off to Arceus knows where—not that he minded, of course, that only meant more time alone with Dawn.

**_23. _**_**Snacks**_

Dawn gawked as her boyfriend wolfed down on all the snacks they had bought at the store, forcing the bluenette to buy some more... and presumably hiding them from him.

_**24. **__**Goodbye**_

When the blonde and bluenette said their goodbyes so Silver and Lyra, Barry was rather glad, because that meant going back to their hometown.

**_25. _**_**Glare**_

Barry glared sourly at Volkner as Dawn was happily explaining to the gym leader about Lt. Surge—the fact that Volkner was way too close to Dawn for Barry's liking was too much for the blonde to handle.

_**26. **__**Dress**_

Barry only gawked like an idiot when Dawn stepped out of her room, sporting a rather tight, dark blue dress with matching stilettos, which made Barry smack himself to see if he wasn't dreaming.

**_27. _**_**Tongue**_

Irritated by Barry's constant complaining, she stuck her tongue out to him, and he swiftly took her tongue into his mouth, moaning against the kiss.

_**28. **__**Father**_

Barry is careful about talking to Dawn about his father, because it makes Dawn remember about her own father.

**_29. _**_**Joke**_

Barry loves to joke around, especially when Dawn laughs uncontrollably at them.

_**30. **__**Attack**_

When Dawn was attacked by a raging Gyarados at lake Acuity, Barry rushed to her side, comforting her with sweet nothings whispered into her ear.

**_31. _**_**Loss**_

Barry had lost Lucas' respect, as he tried to forcefully kiss Dawn, in which afterwards, Barry beat the shit out of Lucas.

_**32. **__**Photographs**_

Dawn had dragged Barry along to a photograph booth while at the mall, and suggested that the make silly faces for each shot—although when the pictures came out of the tray, all five shots were Dawn and Barry kissing.

**_33. _**_**Frown**_

Barry hates it when Dawn frowns, because it shows that she's bothered by something.

_**34. **__**Temper**_

Barry's shown to have quiet a temper, as seen when he saw Lucas casually walking, and Dawn restraining Barry from kicking his ass again.

**_35. _**_**Abandon**_

Barry made a huge mistake when he abandoned Dawn once; he swore to himself and Arceus that he would never do that again.

_**36. ****Scared**_

Dawn is scared inside, the fact that Barry's left her once hurt her in so many ways, and she doesn't want him to leave her again.

**_37. _**_**Nothing**_

"Without you, I am nothing," Barry managed to muffle on to Dawn's neck.

_**38. **__**Giggle**_

Dawn giggled as Barry failed to cook her a simple meal, yet alone turn the stove on.

**_39. _**_**Scarf**_

Barry tugged on to Dawn's scarf in which she tugged on to his, and vice versa.

_**40. **__**Proposal**_

When Barry ordered Dawn to wear that tight, dark blue dress that he loves, he dragged her to the lake, in which he slid on to one knee, holding out a diamond ring in a black box.

**_41. _**_**Hospital**_

Barry was admitted to the hospital when Dawn—his fiancee—responded to the proposal with much enthusiasm.

_**42. **__**Shop**_

Dawn want shopping nonstop to find the perfect wedding dress, and the perfect sexy lingerie for their honeymoon.

**_43. _**_**Invitations**_

Barry struggled with the invitations, muttering curses here and there as he was appointed to invite all the men to their wedding by Dawn.

_**44. **__**Bitter**_

Barry walked over to Lucas' house a week or so before the wedding to invite him, and Lucas responded with a loud smack to the door with, "Fuck you."

**_45. _**_**Grin**_

Barry walked home from Lucas' house that day with a grin plastered on his face, as he assumed that Lucas' "fuck you" towards him was a no.

_**46. Gulp**_

Barry gulped in nervousness as he stood at the altar, with Roark, and other best men he had behind him.

**_47. _**_**Awe**_

The blonde stared in awe as Dawn came waltzing in with her Empoleon walking her down the aisle.

_**48. I Do**_

"I do," they both said after one another, and they didn't hesitate to kiss passionately after the priest said, "You man now kiss the bride."

**_49. _**_**Excitement**_

When Barry walked with Dawn in his arms towards their honeymoon suite, he placed her down, hanging up the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the doorknob, locking it.

_**50. I love You**_

As they watched the stars from the balcony of their suite, Barry wrapped his arms around his wife, murmuring an "I love you," and sealed it with a kiss, in which Dawn happily returned.

* * *

**A/N: So I restarted Platinum, and got slapped with feels ;AAAAAAAAA;**

**ANYWHORE—THIS CAME INTO MY MIND AND SO I TYPED IT DOWN. C: **

**KDFJDFKLGJDLK they're so cute together c: **

**Hope you enjoyed, and review! /makes a heart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, it belongs to Satoshi Tajiri.**


End file.
